Nature of Calamity
by locklisskeys
Summary: Ryanne Swan. If you looked her up in the Phoenix newspaper, you'd see she was the girl who lost her best friend to suicide. Now, she's packing up and moving to Forks with her older twin sister, Isabella Swan. Emmett/ OC


On my last day in Phoenix, I was sick.

I didn't want it to be my last day in Phoenix, but somehow my sister had managed to convince our mother – and myself – that moving out to live with our father Charlie was a good idea. After recent events had made me hate Phoenix more than life itself, the idea of moving away from it sounded rather appealing. Unfortunately, I was a teenager and we changed our mind faster than lightning. And on this cursed day, I had a cold and couldn't stop coughing, which was really just icing on the cake.

The idea of leaving Phoenix made me want to cry.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked, appearing in my doorway. This was the last time I would see my room. The bright yellow walls that had always reminded me of my baby blanket – which was packed away securely in my suitcase. This was the last time I would see the blue nail polish stain that had earned me a week of no cell phone or laptop access. This was the last time I would make this bed that had always been a little too small for me since I had hit my growth spurt at fourteen.

This was it.

"Yeah," I decided to lie. I didn't need Bella worrying about me. It was bad enough that my mother was bouncing off the walls with checklists and medications and questions about our confidence with our choice to move, but adding Bella to the mix would definitely drive me insane. As I dropped my suitcase from my bed and onto the floor, however, I hesitated just the tiniest bit. This was really the last time in this room.

"We'll be alright, Ry. It'll be fun living at Charlie's house," Bella said, the unconvincing tone of her voice almost humorous. Almost.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." I still didn't like it.

I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and walked down the stairs, not sparing another glance towards my room. The memories of growing up in that room would just be too much for me and then I would throw one of my famous "Ryanne Swan Tempers" as my family called it. Since said R.S.T had only happened twice in my lifetime, I was sure no one was ready for a third occurrence to commence. They happened to get pretty ugly pretty fast.

"Alright everyone pack up!" Mom shouted from outside the front door, where Phil was currently trying to shove suitcases into the back of the car. Although Bella and I didn't have much – considering we had just thrown our summer clothes into our mother's suitcase because we were moving to the coldest city _ever_ and only packed our winter clothes – our mother had about five suitcases. I loved her to death, but she never really was one for "packing lightly."

"Jeez, Mom. Did you pack up the entire house?" I joked, trying to make the crack in my voice inaudible. My mother, as erratic and odd as she was, heard the small strain and looked back at me with a sympathetic smile on her face. As much as she hated the fact that her two babies were leaving, she was happy for the change of scenery in my case. Too many bad memories resided in Phoenix for me to really coexist with it. I was only seconds away from bursting into tears at any given moment when I passed by the school I attended, so she immediately deemed it best that I was heading out for a while.

"Just the important stuff. Oh, I'm going to miss my girls so much!" My mother cried, wrapping her arms around me in a vice-like grip. Although she was tiny, her grip was impressive and I found my oxygen breaking as I struggled for breath. I was relieved when she released me to give the same treatment to Bella, who seemed less than affected by the shortage of breath. "Promise you'll call and write every day!"

"Of course," Bella replied with a slight eye roll.

"C'mon girls!" We all turned in the direction the voice was coming from. To my amusement, it was Phil, hidden underneath all my mother's suitcases. Mom let out a small sigh and immediately rushed to his aide, yelling something about the last suitcase being fragile. While she was preoccupied, Bella turned to me.

"Are you sure you're alright with leaving?" My sister, always the protective one.

"I'm fine, Bella. It'll be good to get out of Phoenix." I hoped it was, anyway.

"Alright. Let's go head out, then."

And with that note, we piled into the car, squished between our mother's suitcases and Phil's baseball equipment. I couldn't help but notice that it was the last time this would happen, and I let out a long sigh. Maybe leaving Phoenix was a good idea, and maybe it would make me feel a bit better, but I still couldn't help but remember three months ago, when I was the happiest I had ever been. And Phoenix had been a part of that.

Bella sent me a smile and I sighed again. We were off.


End file.
